Black's Origins: Naruto Universe
by BlackLatios562
Summary: This is, well... Black's Origins in the Naruto Universe, basically the first time he entered the Naruto Universe in his Dimensional Travels
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay time for something I'm sure you've all been waiting for... KINDA. This... is Black Shadow's Origin... in the Naruto Universe. What I mean, this is the 'very first' time Black enters the Naruto Universe... and he screws it up ROYALLY! Also this is my FIRST OC Centric story! Don't worry... Black won't be Mary-Sue Godly Over Powered in this. So... let's get on with this!**

 **Summary: Black decides to go to the Naruto Universe, and brings his cousin Bronco along for the ride. However, upon entering the Naruto Universe, and selecting a specific Dimension to go to, he messes up and ends up sealing his own powers, his and Bronco's memories, and reducing them to newborns. They fall into Konoha, which is currently being attacked by both Kyuubi and Yonbi, and are used in the sealing for the two Bijuu instead of Naruto.**

 **Me: By the way their will be NO pairings involving Black... Bronco however, I don't know _why_ , but I kinda have an idea for him. Also, this will be one of my only MALE Kyuubi stories!... One last thing... Bronco's 'Clan Name' is going to be _so_ stupid... you'll see...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Black Shadow.**

 **Key:**

"Hi" -Talking

-Hi- -Thoughts

(Hi) -Telepathy

" **Hi"** -Demon Talking/Hanyou in Full Demon Form Talking

 **-Hi-** -Demon Thoughts/Hanyou in Full Demon Form Thoughts

 **(Hi)** -Demon Telepathy/Hanyou in Full Demon Form Telepathy/Tenant talking to Container

" **Hi(Hi)** " -Jutsu(Translation)

Hi -Written Stuff

Black's Origins-Naruto Universe: Chapter 1: Accidents, Dumb Ass Villagers, and Genin Exams

-Dimensional Matrix-

Black and Bronco flew along the black and gray energy tunnels on the Dimensional Matrix.

"Where to next?" Bronco asked as they entered a black and gray room with _tons_ doors.

"The Naruto Universe" Black explained as they walked towards a door with the word 'Naruto' above it. They entered and flew through another energy tunnel into another room with tons of doors. They wondered around the doors until Black found one with an interesting summary.

A Naruto Dimension where a person can be born with nearly any bloodline in a 'dice roll'. It his, however, more likely for the person to have their family's bloodline, or no bloodline if said family has none, than to get a completely different bloodline.

"Oh this one seems fun! Let's go!" Black exclaimed and the two entered the door. They flew through, yet another, black and gray energy tunnel. As they flew along, the tunnel rippled and churned and sparked.

"This isn't normal!" Black exclaimed as the tunnel zapped them with energy lightning causing them to glow. As he felt himself shrinking and his power leaving he realized something.

-God dammit! I brought Bronco into a separate Universe without putting massive power into it like I did when I brought him to the Pokemon Universe **(A/N Separate Story... maybe)**... that must be why this is happening!- Black thought as the world went black.

-Konoha-Kyuubi and Yonbi Attack-

"This is the only way Kushi-chan" The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, argued with his wife.

"No! I refuse to allow Naruto-kun to be used to seal the Bijuu!" His wife, Uzumaki Kushina, argued back.

"It's not like a newborn or two is going to just pop out of a magic worm hole!" Minato argued and then the Dimensional Matrix opened and two 'newborns', aka Black and Bronco, fell out. Minato blinked once, then twice, then a third time before shrugging and picking up the two.

"Okay... it's not like a million ryo is going to just pop out of a magic worm hole!" Minato called... nothing.

"Damn I wasted it on kids" Minato muttered before leaving to seal Kyuubi into Black and Yonbi into Bronco. Unfortunately, because of Black's mess up, Black was transformed into a Kitsune Hanyou, luckily the this was hidden before anyone noticed and Bronco wasn't affected. Also, unfortunately, neither Black, nor Bronco, would awaken their memories for quite awhile.

-Time Skip-13 Years Later-Night Before Genin Exams-

Black ran into an alley with a horde of villagers on his tail.

- _Sure_! Bronco contains the Yonbi and he's treated like a hero! I contain the Kyuubi and I'm treated like a heartless monsters. Apparently Konoha just hates foxes!- Black growled as he came to the end of the alley.

"This is your end Demon!" One idiot yelled as he threw a knife. Black, easily, dodged the poorly thrown projectile before smirking.

"Yeah, heard it before... not gonna happen!" Black exclaimed as he took out eight kunai with seals on them, holding four in each hand, before throwing all eight in a way that they landed so that two were on the ground behind the villagers, to were on the ground in front of them, two were lodged in the walls of the alley behind the villagers, and the last two were lodged in the walls of the alley in front of the villagers.

"HA! You dumb Demon! You missed!" One villager shouted as Black did the 'Snake', 'Tiger', and then 'Ram' hand seals.

"No I really didn't, **Raiton: Boruto Bunya(Lightning Release: Bolt Field)**!" Black shouted as he held his hands up, palms facing the villagers. Arks of lightning shot out of his hand and towards the nearest kunai. The lightning made contact to the kunai before being conducted to the others, creating a lightning box around the villagers. Then this lightning box had arks of lightning course through it and into the villagers causing them to scream in pain. Black canceled his technique causing the box to disappear and allowing the villagers to fall to the ground, knocked out and paralyzed. Black panted, being a bit drained by his own creation.

"That was... impressive, especially for an academy student" A male voice complimented from behind him. Black turned around to see a Dog masked ANBU with gravity defying silver hair.

"Inu" Black panted in greeting.

"Hi, so what was that Jutsu?" Inu asked, Black could tell he was eye smiling under his mask, curious about the Raiton Jutsu.

"It uses the seals on the kunai to draw lightning in and make a box or cube around the target, then... well... it channels all other available lightning into the target." Black explained before walking away.

"If you'd excuse me Inu-san, I need to get some sleep before my test tomorrow" Black said with a wave before disappearing around a corner.

–-Time Skip-Next Night-

-Jeez, this was pathetically easy... I'll talk to Naruto when I can, he needs to tell his Tou-san to amp up security- Black thought as he plopped down and went through the Forbidden Scroll.

-Let's see, Kage Bushin... nope... already know it- Black thought.

-Rasengan... the whole info you need for the Jutsu isn't here... not that I'm surprised, I'm rather surprised it's in here at all, along with the Hirashin. Regardless, I know both of them... Though Hirashin takes a lot of chakra and Rasengan requires Kage Bushin, what's next?- Black thought as he looked more.

-Oooh! A Raiton Jutsu! Raiton: Rairyu no Jutsu(Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Technique)! Awesome!- Black thought before getting to work on the Jutsu.

–-Time Skip-

"You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! DIE!" Mizuki shouted as he threw a massive shuriken at a 'stunned' Black. Black quickly dodged the shuriken before laughing.

"Oh my god! I've known about me _containing_ Kurama-sensei for years now! Since I was... um... when was the first 'Fox Hunt'? Speaking of those, why is it that _I'M_ hunted while Bronco isn't? That really isn't fair, is it Bronco?" Black asked and Bronco appeared from behind a tree.

"Bronco-sama! Are you here to help me kill this Demon?" Mizuki questioned and Bronco shot him a look that screamed 'Are you sane?'.

"Not at all! Why would I break the rules? Me, a ninja, attacking Black, a civilian, without provocation is a _serious_ offense. However, me, a ninja, attacking you, a traitor, is _not_ a serious offense." Bronco pointed out before tossing Black a belt with a sword attached. The belt was thin, but tough, and black with a dark, nearly black, gray 'saya(scabbard)' attached to it. The 'koiguchi(scabbard mouth)' was black and the 'tsuba(hand guard)' and 'fuchi(collar)' of the sword sheathed in it were bright shiny gold, and shaped like an average katana's with a fox and a dragon engraved in it. The 'tsuka(handle)' was black and the 'kashira(butt cap)' was dark gray.

 **(A/N Yes I do know that Katana like this are usually put through an 'obi(waist band)' but... my story... my rules!** **)**

Black nodded to Bronco in thanks before doing the hand seals of his new Jutsu.

"Here Mizuki! Meet my new _friend_! **Raiton: Rairyu no Jutsu(Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Technique)**!" Black called as he thrust his hands forward sending out lightning shaped like a dragon at Mizuki. Mizuki dodged the technique and smirked. He was about to mock Black when he looked up and found Black already in the air, his katana drawn and ready to come down in a downward slash.

" **Onipo: Kitsune-han Kenjutsu: Kitsune Surasshu-en(Demon Art: Fox Clan Sword Technique: Flaming Fox Slash)**!" Black calledeerie purple fire shaped like a fox head engulfed his sword's blade before changing shape to simply tightly engulf the blade. Black brought the blade down and slice off Mizuki's arm, aiming to cut the Chunin in half but he dodged and it hit his shoulder. The man yelled as his wound was instantly cauterized, but it was surrounded by the eerie purple fire that mentally, but not physically, burned Mizuki. Black used one arm to push himself as high into the air as he could. He pointed his blade, which had stopped 'burning' after the slice was complete, at the yelling Chunin and smirked.

" **Onipo: Kitsune-han Kenjutsu:** **Kitsunedaibu Baningu(Demon Art: Fox Clan Sword Technique: Burning Fox Dive)**!" Black shouted as he blade was engulfed by the eerie purple fire once more. Black fell out of the air and fell, blade first, smack dab into Mizuki's _skull_ , his blade going through the man's skull like a hot knife through butter. The man died as Black stood and sheathed his blade before grabbing the Forbidden Scroll.

"Let's go get this back to Naruto's pops" Black said.

–-Time Skip-Next Day-

Black and Bronco walked into the Academy wearing new cloths. Bronco, whom had wore a magma red t-shirt with yellow shorts and sandals, now wore a magma red armor chest plate over a yellow shirt and magma red knee and hip guards over yellow pants. He also wore magma red armored boots with small yellow plates here or there. Around his neck was a yellow stringed necklace with a magma red ape head pendant hanging from it. The pendant had a yellow gem in its mouth with a magma red '4' in it that looked like it was made of magma. His dark brown, black in the right/wrong light, hair spike backwards and his water blue eyes were covered by magma red shades. Black, whom had wore a gray t-shirt with black at the shoulders and black shorts and sandals, now wore a dark gray t-shirt under a long black coat that was open in the front and had gold along the rim. There was a long horizontal hole near his rear in the coat that went from one side of the coat to the other. He wore black pants and a gold waist band with his katana put through it on the right hip. He had black boots with gold at the toes, heels, and rim. Around his neck was a dark gray stringed necklace with a black fox head shaped pendant. The pendant had a dark gray gem in its mouth with a crimson fire like '9' in it. He wore dark gray fingerless gloves with gold at the rims. Within the jacket, and on the waist band, was several seals that contained various things like kunai, shuriken, scrolls, etc. Both of the Shinobi's headbands were around their shoulders, left for Black and right for Bronco. The two plopped down in their seats, ignoring those in the room.

-Time Skip-

"Because of two addition graduates than predicted, the next two teams will have four Genin and one Jonin" Iruka announced.

"Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke..." Iruka was interrupted by Sakura cheering.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto groaned.

 **(A/N Without having Kyuubi sealed in him, and having his parents, Naruto was never abused or neglected, thus the effects of Child Abuse, aka stupidity, never surface. I read somewhere that Child Abuse does this kind of thing... I HATE Child Abuse... just thought I'd say that)**

"And Shadow Black" Iruka continued and Black smirked and high five-ed Naruto.

"Your Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi " Iruka finished.

"Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Abrume Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Cheezmo Bronco" Iruka announced.

"Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai" Iruka finished.

-Time Skip-

"Team 8?" Kurenai called as she entered the room. Her team got up and walked towards the door.

(Bronco... watch Kiba... just in case. Don't want to take any risks) Black suggested and Bronco nodded unnoticed by anyone but Black.

-Time Skip-3 Hours Later-

Black's eye twitched in annoyance, as did Naruto's and Sasuke's. Naruto and Black had been training their Wind element by doing the trying to cut a leaf, of which Black had several sealed in his jacket, with their chakra alone while Sasuke was annoyed by Sakura requesting a date... over... and over... and over... for _three hours_ straight! Finally, after three hours, Kakashi entered the room and ordered them to the roof. They headed to the roof where Kakashi gave an introduction followed by Sakura, then Sasuke.

"I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I like my parents, Ramen, and my precious people. I dislike those who harm my precious people, rapists, traitors, child abusers, pedophiles, and those idiots who can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in... in certain circumstances. My hobbies include training and eating Ramen and my dream is to Hokage like my dad" Naruto introduced.

"I am Black Shadow, I prefer to say my name first then my clan name. I like foxes, dragons, shadows, the color black, reading **(A/N Every like before this point, so foxes to reading, are actual likes of mine)** , Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Ramen, and my own precious people. My dislikes are the same as Naruto's. My hobby is training all forms of ninja arts. My dream is..." Black shrugged at the end.

"Alright then... meet me tomorrow at Training Ground Seven at 7:00AM sharp for the true Genin Exams" Kakashi ordered before disappearing in a Shunshin.

"The true Genin Exam? But we already took it!" Sakura screeched.

"No... The test we took was to get rid of those who have _no_ hope as a Shinobi. Now it's the test to determine if we are truly ready" Black explained and Sakura glared at him.

"How do you know?" She growled, apparently not liking that Black knew something she didn't.

"I spend a lot of times around Training Fields, hoping to see some Raiton Jutsu, and Futon Jutsu, so I've seen many 'true' Genin Exams, even Kakashi's occasionally." Black explained.

"Really? So what's Kakashi's test?" Naruto asked.

"He presents 2, most likely 3 in our case, bells and will tell us that we must each get a bell and the person who doesn't get a bell will fail. However, this is a trick to make us fight each other when the true test is working together." Black explained and Sasuke 'hmp-ed'.

"I don't need to work with anyone! I'm an Uchiha elite!" Sasuke growled, causing Sakura to go star eye-ed.

"Really? You better get rid of that mentality or else you'll drag the three of us down with you. And _I_ don't want to go back to being civilian" Black growled as he walked up to the Uchiha.

"And also... you don't even have the Sharingan active while I..." Black said as a two tomoe Sharingan appeared in his eyes.

"Do" Black finished as his team gasped.

"You're one of those people who have bloodlines not belonging to your clan" Sakura pointed out and Black grinned.

"Yep, but that isn't how I have the Sharingan, I have it because Bronco has it and I copied his using my Kagegan, along with his Dead Bone Pulse, Yoton(Lava Release, and Hyoton(Ice Release). The Kagegan, which is my clan's bloodline, and before you say 'your a clan-less orphan', if that was true so is Sasuke. Anyway the Kagegan allows me to use the Kageton(Shadow Release) and allows me to copy any bloodline I see being used. It's kinda like a Sharingan for bloodlines." Black explained.

"How haven't you been forced into the CRA?" Naruto questioned.

"Sharingan illusion making them not want to." Black explained.

"Now then, we will meet at Training Ground 7 at 10:00 since Kakashi always late by 3 hours." Black ordered before disappearing in a yellow flash.

-Time Skip-

"Go!" Kakashi called and Sakura and Sasuke darted away causing Naruto and Black to sweat-drop and their eyes to twitch.

"Okay... plan two" Black muttered before doing hand seals.

" **Kageton: Kage Yari no Jutsu(Shadow Release: Shadow Spear Technique)**!" Black called as he ended in an odd hand seal that was like 'Tiger', but his hands curved away from each other before coming back at the tip of the fingers. Naruto's shadow rippled before a spear made of shadow energy shot out at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged and Naruto ran forward, summoning some Kage Bushin. Kakashi dodged the onslaught and dispelled all the Bushin. He didn't notice Black summoning two of his Kage Bushin and using them to form a Rasengan in his left hand. Black dispelled the two Kage Bushin and ran forward towards Kakashi, who was about to 'Sennen Goroshi' on Naruto.

" **RASENGAN(Spiraling Sphere)!** " Black called as he slammed the blue sphere into Kakashi's side sending him flying into a tree. Black quickly did hand seals as Kakashi got up.

" **Doton: Chika Ryoko no Jutsu(Earth Release: Underground Travel Technique)!** " Black called before he disappeared underground. Naruto summoned a bunch of Kage Bushin and fought Kakashi while the Jonin dodged several 'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu' firing from underground. After a couple minutes it was raining and Black came out from underground.

"Okay step one, complete. Time for step two" Black muttered as he activated his Sharingan.

" **Mangekyo Sharingan** " Black murmured and his two tomoe spun quickly and morphed into three black comets that had the tail of one comet touching to the front of the next. One of the comets were a light gray instead of deep black like the other two signifying Black only had a two tomoe Sharingan instead of three.

-I could use my EMS but... it's not worth the chakra cost, little as it may be, to use one Jutsu. My eye will heal anyway thanks to Kurama-sensei- Black thought as he closed his right eye and focused.

" **Amaterasu** " Black called and black fire appeared around the clearing, Sakura screeched as she was almost burned by the fire. The rain got more intense and the occasional lightning struck. Black changed his eyes back to normal, his left eye having blood dripping from it which Black wiped away.

-Okay I have enough chakra left to use my technique, if it fails I'll have to switch to Demon Chakra.- Black thought as he drew his blade and raised it above his head, holding the blade in his left hand, while his right hand did several one handed hand seals.

"Here we go... **Raiton:**..." Black started as lightning gathered in the sky.

 **(A/N Not nearly as much as Kirin)**

" **Kaminari no Shin:**..." Black continued as the gathered lightning bolted down into his raised by causing him to wince. Black lowered his now lightning engulfed blade and rear it back in a jab starting position before running towards Kakashi.

" **JABU(Lightning Release: God of Lightning: Jab)!** " Black finished as he jab his blade, while still far from Kakashi, sending all the lightning on his beam towards Kakashi in a concentrated beam of lightning at high speed. Kakashi barely dodged it and the beam when through his right arm, leaving a small hole and paralyzing the arm. Black's arm felt to his side, paralyzed, from the after affects of the Jutsu.

"I need to work on that." Black muttered as he panted and noticed Kakashi, while he did have a paralyzed arm, could still defend the bells.

"Guess I have no choice" Black said as black Demon Chakra, with gold randomly appearing before disappearing, surrounded him. Unlike Kurama, aka the Kyuubi,'s Demon Chakra, which boils and churns around his body, Black's Demon Chakra calmly rippled around his body. Black fox ears with gold tips emerged from his head and a black fox tail with a gold tip appeared from his rear, through the hole in his coat. Black's nails elongated, his teeth sharpened, and his pupils slitted and turned crimson while the whites of his eyes turned black.

"What is this?" Kakashi questioned and Black grinned.

"My Hanyou, or Half Demon, form. And yes, I am a Hanyou. I was made a Hanyou when the Kyuubi, aka Kurama-sensei, was sealed in me by Naruto's father." Black explained and Sasuke and Sakura gasped.

"You have the Kyuubi sealed in you?!" Sakura questioned.

"Why'd they tell everyone about Bronco but not me, what do you think the Yondaime killed Kyuubi, but had to seal the weaker of the two?" Black questioned before shaking his head.

"Never mind. I did learn some interesting things about the Kitsune clan though, like they have different element Kitsune, and Kitsune are put into certain groups depending on their strengths and weaknesses." Black explained while Sakura attempted to sneak up on Kakashi and steal the bells except... they were gone.

"The bells are gone!" Sakura screeched and everyone, but Black looked to see they were in fact gone.

"Looking for these?" Black questioned, holding the bells in his un-paralyzed hand. The team, except Naruto, gasped.

"How?" Kakashi asked before a fox kit with dark blue fur appeared from behind Black. The little fox had light blue fur at the tips of its ears and tail and its front paws had light blue fur going from the paw to the 'elbow', ending in a wave pattern. The fox kit's light green slitted eyes held mirth as it looked at the team, its one tail flicking back and forth.

"Interestingly, one of these Kitsune Groups is the 'Kit Group', a group consisting of young kits trained in the ways of stealth and minimal fight training. The interesting part is that when their young, Kitsune have the odd ability to be summoned by the Kitsune Summoner, aka me, without hand seals or vocal incantation, all that they need is a mental command." Black explained with a smirk.

"Right... now, who are you going to give two of those bells to?" Kakashi questioned, a hidden smirk on his face.

"I'll give all of them to my team" Black said tossing the bells to his team.

"What about you?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I have something. You see, I'm _rather_ good at Fuinjutsu and I made a special, massive, exploding seal that needs several people to put in place, but it's equal to _hundreds_ of normal exploding seals. I sent a couple Kage Bushin to put a scroll containing this seal at your favorite bookstore, aka the only bookstore in Konoha that sells Icha Icha. All I need to do to activate it is..." Black unsealed a card from his jacket that had a seal on either side. On one side, above the seal, was 'Boom', while the other seal had 'Store'.

"Channel chakra into this 'Boom' seal, which will remotely set it off, while the 'Store' will activate a seal that puts the exploding seal into storage... where? You don't need to know. It'll also make the store seal dissolve... I don't want anyone trying to copy it." Black explained, an evil smirk on his face.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! You ALL pass!" Kakashi exclaimed and Black channeled chakra into the 'Store' seal before sealing the card back into his jacket.

"Meet me here at 7:00 tomorrow for our first mission" Kakashi ordered before disappearing in a Shunshin. Interestingly, anyone who walked past a certain bookstore that night would see Kakashi hugging the outside of the building.

 **Black's 'Stats'-**

 **Name: Black Shadow**

 **Species: Human/Kitsune Hanyou**

 **'Special' Status: Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune**

 **Rank: Genin**

 **Chakra Levels: Human- High Genin to Low Chunin, Demon- Mid to High Chunin**

 **Taijutsu: High Genin**

 **Ninjutsu: Low to Mid Chunin**

 **Genjutsu: Mid Chunin**

 **Fuinjutsu: High Chunin**

 **Kenjutsu: Low to High Chunin**

 **'Inherited' Bloodlines: Kagegan, Rinnegan, Meiton(Dark Release)**

 **Copied Bloodlines: Sharingan, Hyoton, Dead Bone Pulse, Yoton, Byakugan, Mokuton(From Yamato or whoever that Wood Release using ANBU is)**

 **!END CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay let's get on with chapter two of BO:NU**

Black's Origins-Naruto Universe: Chapter 2: Wave and Chunin Exams

–-Wave-

"Duck!" Kakashi shouted before pushing Sakura and Tazuna to the ground. Naruto and Black took a step back while Sasuke jumped to the ground as a large blade passed over their heads/in front of them before lodging itself into a tree. A man appeared on the sword...

–-Time Skip-

The loud, and rather annoying, sound of metal on metal rung out as Black's Katana slammed into Zabuza's large blade **(A/n Which's name I can't be bothered to type)**.

"Okay time for a change of strategy" Black muttered before jumping back, dodging a horizontal slice from Zabuza. Black transformed into his one tail Hanyou form and pointed his blade at Zabuza as the man rushed him.

" **Onipo: Bijuu Bureido(Demon Art: Tailed Beast Blade)**!" Black called as his blade was engulfed by dark purple and black energy. Black rushed forward and moved to stab the ninja before him. Zabuza dodged to the side and slashed at Black, whom blocked with his energy engulfed katana. This went back and forth for several minutes until Black cupped his right hand, the hand that wasn't holding the katana, and the energy left his blade and formed into a ball in his cupped hand.

" **Mini Bijuudama(Mini Tailed Beast Ball)**!" Black called as he slammed the ball into Zabuza's gut. The man went flying away and Black sheathed his katana before doing hand seals as his black Demon Chakra appeared around him, the normal calmly rippling chakra was surging and churning rapidly.

" **Onipo: Kitsune-han: Kageton: Kitsune-shin no Kage(Demon Art: Fox Clan: Shadow Release: Shadow of the Fox God)**!" Black exclaimed as the shadows in the clearing gathered and condensed into a large Kitsune wearing regal robes made of shadows. The Kitsune's nine tailspointed at Zabuza as black energy condensed at the tips. Just as it was about to fire, sebon came flying out of the trees, pierced his neck, and the man fell over 'dead'. Black panted as a 'Hunter-nin' came and took Zabuza. Black walked back over to his team, tired and low on both Chakra types, using a lot of regular chakra by water walking and boosting his leg and arm strength to combat Zabuza properly before he transformed.

"Well that was fun" Black said before frowning.

"Okay... not using 'Onipo: Kitsune-han: Kageton: Kitsune-shin no Kage' again until I build my Demon Chakra reserve up more" Black groaned before passing out. The 'Shadow Inari' disappeared after glancing at Black to make sure its summoner wasn't in any immediate danger.

-Time Skip-

Black blocked a downward strike from Zabuza with his katana. He jumped back away from the swordsman and transformed into a two tailed Hanyou form. Black did a long series of one handed seals.

" **Onipo: Kitsune-han: Kushiyose: Kaze no Kogeki(Demon Art: Fox Clan: Summoning: Attack of the Wind)**!" Black called as he pierced the ground with his blade after nicking his right thumb and rubbing blood along the blade. Five puffs of smoke appeared before fading to reveal four cloud white furred foxes and a cloud white furred Kitsune.

 **(A/N Difference is that 'fox form' stands on four paws while the Kitsune form** **stands on two)**

The four foxes had sky blue fur on the tips of their ears and tails, two for each fox, and their front paws had sky blue fur from the paw to the elbow, with the blue ending in a wind like swirled pattern. The four foxes' eyes were also sky blue. The Kitsune had sky blue eyes, ear tips, and tail tips, but it wore sky blue knight like armor, thus hiding if it had sky blue fur on its paws. The five summons attacked Zabuza, forcing the swordsman on the defensive. While they distracted Zabuza, Black did a very long series of hand seals, his eyes changing into his Mangekyo Sharingan as he went through them. His black Demon Chakra surged and churned around him as well/

" **Bijuupo: Kamui: Dai Kyu Kemono no Danmaku(Tailed Beast Art: Kamui: Barrage of the Ninth Beast)** " Black exclaimed as black swirling voids appeared in the sky. The five Kitsune Clan members vanished in puffs of smoke as various sized Bijuudama, though non of them were bigger than a small boulder, dropped out of the swirling voids and rained upon Zabuza. The man was engulfed in explosions and, after a few minutes of this, the explosions stopped and the voids disappeared. Zabuza's body had been completely obliterated by the rather... overkill technique. Black's, now bleeding, eyes changed back to normal, for his Hanyou Form at least, as he panted and his Demon Chakra calmed before fading.

" **RASENGAN!** " Naruto's voice called before the sound of splashing blood echoed as he shoved the spiraling sphere through Haku's heart, killing the false Hunter-nin. Clapping was heard as the fog lifted to reveal a bunch of mercenaries and Gato.

"Well, I guess the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist' wasn't so good if he could be beat by some freak." Gato mocked and Black's tails twitched angrily. He didn't like when people mocked his Hanyou form, _extremely_ rare was it for people to see the form before he became Genin but still.

"Too bad the Ice Whore got killed, I would've had fun with her before giving her to my men to play with" Gato frowned and Black's tails lashed angrily. Oh and there was a rapist, what's next Pedo... oh wait... Haku's most likely a _lot_ younger than Gato... Black's tails lashed angrily again. Yeah... he was going to _enjoy_ ripping Gato to shreds. Black smirked maliciously... make that ripping Gato to shreds over and over again. Black's eyes morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan before the colors inverted and three pronged shuriken appeared on each comet, the prongs of the shuriken being bent at a 45 degree angle. There was still one comet/shuriken combo that was a lighter color. His black Demon Chakra rippled as black fur grew all over his body and seconds later, a black furred Kitsune with gold at the ear tips, tail tips, and on its paws ending at the elbow in a jagged pattern stood where Black once did. Black's Kitsune Form wore a dark gray where black and black where gold version of his jacket and dark gray pants with a black 'obi(waist band)' around his waist, his Katana on his right hip. His feet were normal Kitsune feet with gold fur, going up to half way to his knee even though you couldn't see it because of his pants. Black rushed through a few hand seals, a dark smirk on his face.

" **Fuinjutsu: Bakkuappuchakura Fujikome Fuin: Kai(Seal Technique: Backup Chakra Containment Seal: Release)**!" Black called and a seal on his right shoulder glowed before black Demon Chakra and blue normal Chakra surged around him before fading. Black, with his newly partially refilled Chakra and Demon Chakra reserves, rushed forward, doing hand seals as he ran.

" **Kamiawase Jutsu: Kamui: Okibona Boruto Bunya(Combination Technique: Kamui: Massive Bolt Field)**!" Black called as swirling black voids opened in the sky and kunai with seals fell from them. Black thrust his hands forward and lightning shot from them and into the kunai before then sparking into all the mercenaries causing them to fall to the ground knocked out and paralyzed. Black stalked towards Gato as the swirling voids faded, Black killing any mercenary he pass with a quick and powerful kick to the neck.

"Please, don't hurt me! I'll give you anything! Land, Money, Woman! Anything!" Gato begged and Black rose his eyebrow.

"Anything? Hmm? I want you to suffer!" Black growled as he grabbed Gato's head roughly and forced him to look him in the eye.

" **Tsukuyomi(Moon Reader)"** Black droned and suddenly the world went dark for Gato.

–-Black's Tsukuyomi Realm—-

Gato found himself in a black and red world with Black.

"Welcome to the Realm of Tsukuyomi... well... You can just call it _hell_ for the next 72 hours because for that time you'll be repeatedly ripped to shreds" Black growled before vanishing as foxes appeared and started to rip in Gato.

–-Real World-

Black walked away from the unconscious _things_ , changing his eyes back to normal before changing back to his Human form. He got back to his team and leaned against a tree panting.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked and Black nodded.

"I'm good, just low on both Chakra types and my muscles hurt." Black answered and Kakashi nodded.

"So... what was that form you used?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Let's walk back, I'll explain on the way" Black requested and they started walking back to Tazuna's house.

"You see, Kitsune Demons generally have two forms, some have a third but it's semi-rare. These two forms are Kitsune, aka the bipedal form, and Fox, aka the quadrupedal form. For me I have four forms, Human, which is the third form for some Kitsune Demons, Hanyou, which is when I have fox ears and tails and stuff, Kitsune, which is the form you saw, and lastly is Full Demon/Fox form, which is my quadrupedal form. My Human form is the weakest and my Full Demon is the strongest." Black explained and his team nodded.

-Time Skip-Chunin Exams Third Phase-

So, the first test, being a 'simply' written test which Black and his team aced easily. The second exam was in the Forest of Death which was very easy for Black because... he used to live in a cave in the forest. It was the safest place from the villagers since they _never_ go in the Forest. The only snag was they encountered Orochimaru, whom managed to get Curse seals on Sasuke and Black, Black using his knowledge of seals and his Kagegan to modify his own seal to his own version, the 'Kage no Juin(Cursed Seal of Shadows)' and destroyed the Orochimaru Soul Fragment inside the seal. Anyway after getting out of the forest they waited until the next phase started, Black doing some light training with his new seal. The matches went on until it was Black's turn.

Black Shadow VS Fumetsu Sureddo(Immortal Thread)

Fumetsu was an Ame(Rain) Ninja with black hair and eyes and only wore tan pants.

"Well should be interesting" Black muttered as he got into the starting stance of his 'Kitsune-ken(Fox Fist)' Taijutsu style. He was standing with his left side facing Fumetsu with his left leg pointing towards Fumetsu and out a bit from his body and his right left bent slightly and his foot was pointing forward. His left hand was forward, on the same level as his hip but above where his knee was, and was in a clawed position while his right hand was by the side of his chest and was in a jabbing position. Black's left eye changed into his EMS while his right changed into the Kagegan. The Kagegan changed the whites of his eyes and iris to pitch black while the rim around his iris turned dark gray and his pupil turned dark purple. A small amount of dark purple mist flowed from his pupil ominously. He also changed into a three tail Hanyou form. Fumetsu dashed at him and tried punching him only for Black to dodge it and the following barrage of punches with easy before jabbing Fumetsu's stomach and jumping away. He quickly bent both his knees and clawed his hands and raised/lowered them so his right arm was bent over his head and the other was at his side. This was the 'Ryu Asashin(Dragon Assassin)' Taijutsu style starting stance. Black ran forward and punched at Fumetsu only to phase through him, fading a few seconds later, confusing Fumetsu causing him to drop his guard as Black appeared in front of him and gave him a solid heavy punch in the face. Fumetsu went flying as Black went through hand seals.

" **Raiton: Ryu Kaminari Hoko(Lightning Release: Dragon Lightning Roar)!** " Black called before letting out a roar that was visible and made of lightning. The lightning roar collided with Fumetsu as he stood up. The Ame Ninja crashed to the ground, paralyzed for a few precious seconds. Black did a few more hand seals before nicking his left thumb.

" **Niju Kushiyose no Jutsu(Double Summoning Technique)**!" Black called as he slammed his left hand to the ground causing two puffs of smoke to appear. The smoke faded to reveal a light brown furred Kitsune and a dragon with brown skin. The Kitsune wore dark brown heavy knight armor and there was dark brown fur at the tip of its ears and four tails. It had grass green eyes. The Dragon had dark brown scales on its head, arms, feet, and tail tip. The inside of its wings were brown and its eyes, like the Kitsune, were grass green.

"Okay you two, lets try the combo we were working on, okay?" Black asked and the two creatures nodded. Black went through hand seals with a dark grin as his black Demon Chakra rippled around his body.

" **Onipo: Kyoryoku Jutsu: Kitsune-han: Tsuchi Kitsune Ryu Toripurupurojekutairu no Jutsu(Demon Art: Collaboration Technique: Fox Clan: Earth Fox Dragon Triple Projectile Technique)!** " Black called and thrust his hands forward as the Kitsune did the same and the dragon opened its mouth. Three fox like dragons made of rocks shot out, one from each of the three, and slammed into Fumetsu's legs causing him to scream in pain. Black watched as the boy 'passed out' and black threads appeared on his legs before fading with a 'struggle' as if they were forced to disappear.

-The Jiongu(Earth Grudge Fear)? Interesting, only Kakuzu was known to have that...- Black thought, narrowing his, now normal, eyes as the ref declared him the winner.

-What is this guy doing here?- Black questioned mentally as he changed back to his Human form and jumped out of the arena, his summons disappearing in puffs of smoke. A puff of smoke appeared at his feet suddenly and the fox kit from Kakashi's Exam appeared in the smoke. The little fox had a scroll attached to a necklace on its neck.

" **Black-sama, I have news form the 'Spy Corps' about that 'Akatsuki' group you asked about."** The kit announced before pawing at the scroll causing it to detach and fall to the floor.

"Thank you" Black thanked as he picked up the scroll and the kit disappeared in a puff of smoke. Black opened the scroll and read it.

Akatsuki Report-

Known Mission- To collect the Bijuu to resurrect the Juubi

Members-

Nagato (Unknown Clan Name, Possibly an Uzumaki)\- A red haired man with the Rinnegan. Uses six dead bodies to do things for him as his own body is crippled. Is the 'official' leader of the group and uses the name 'Pain'

Obito Uchiha- An Uchiha with one Mangekyo Sharingan, the other being in the possession of Hatake Kakashi. Is the true leader of the group and uses the name 'Tobi'

Kakuzu (Unknown Clan Name)-Has the Jiongu making him mostly immortal

Konan (Unknown Clan Name)\- Uses Origami Techniques

Zetsu (No Clan)- A creature made up of Black and White halves. The Black Half appeared before Madara Uchiha and the white was created. It is used as a spy

Hidan (Unknown Clan Name)- A Jashin faithful making him immortal

Itachi Uchiha- The older brother of Sasuke Uchiha and slaughter of the Uchiha clan. Has access to his own Mangekyo Sharingan

Kisame Hoshigaki- A shark like man. Wields the Samehada

Sasori (Unknown Clan Name)- A puppet user renown as 'Akasuna no Sasori(Sasori of the Red Sand)'

Deidara (Unknown Clan Name)- Has the ability to turn things into explosives using the mouths on his palms

Black closed the scroll and sealed it away in his jacket, glaring at where 'Fumetsu' once was, the boy having been moved by his team to be healed by their healer. The next match began shortly.

Bronco Cheezmo VS Kami Tenshi(Paper Angel)

(Bronco, deal with her quickly) Black ordered the Yonbi Jinchuriki telepathically and Bronco nodded as he got into the arena. He quickly did hand seals as soon as the ref said go.

" **Yoton: Yogan Hokai(Lava Release: Lave Collapse)** " Bronco said before lava burst from the ground and 'collapse' towards 'Kami'. Black's eyes quickly changed to the Kagegan as Kami jumped, her body and clothes seemed to turn into paper before changing back as lava licked her feet causing her to wince. She landed in front of the lava and Bronco rushed forward and slammed a Demon Chakra, from Yonbi, enhanced fist into her skull 'knocking' her out. The ref declared Bronco the winner. Soon the matches ended and it was announced that there would be a month break before the matches continued in the next rounds.

-Time Skip-One Month Later-

Black Shadow VS Kome Heiwa(God Eyes Peace)

Black narrowed his eyes at his orange haired, purple eyed **(A/N Not Rinnegan, but the same shade of purple)** opponent.

-So the third Ame Genin is Nagato... interesting.- Black thought before smirking.

"Hey Kome-san, you want to know something... interesting? For the past month I focused on learning two specific things. I did a boosted version of my normal training of course but I also trained in these two things... how bout I show you them?" Black asked before his black Demon Chakra rippled around him.

"The first thing was achieving my fourth tail... which I did within a week." Black said as he transformed into a 4 tailed Hanyou form.

"After getting this form I trained in using it of course. Anyway the other thing is... interesting." Black explained as he drew his blade. Kome just standing there, watching him with a blank expression. Black shifted the katana to in his right hand and brought his left hand to his mouth and cut his pointer finger with his sharp teeth. He brought his left hand back down and drew a seal on the katana in blood before shifting, carefully, the blade back to his left hand, the wound on the hand sealing up. Black channel some chakra into the blade causing the blood to solidify before doing a bunch of one handed seals with his right hand , ending in a one handed 'Tiger' seal with, bringing the blade to be horizontal in front of his chest.

" **ChiFuinjutsu: Buredo no Kakucho(Blood Sealing Technique: Extending Blade)** " Black droned and the blood seals glowed crimson before fading into the blade causing it to glow crimson dully.

" **Ikorose, Shinso(Shoot to Kill, God Spear)**!"Black called as he reared his katana back before thrusting the, now white and brighter glowing blade forward, causing it to extend, a _lot_. The extending blade sped towards Kome, who barely dodged, getting a semi-deep cut on his shoulder, with wide eyes. The blade then shrunk back down to normal, a small bit of blood on it from the cut in Kome's shoulder. Black wiped the blood of his blade using one of his tails with a smirk on his face.

 **(A/N This is meant to be just a reference to Bleach... though to be fair, these 'Reference' techniques, there will be at least one more, will work semi like the real counterparts)**

"You see Kome-san, my 'ChiFuinjutsu' techniques allow me to 'connect' a large seal to my blood and a smaller seal drawn in blood. Using this, I developed several techniques for my Katana here, though 'ChiFuinjutsu' can be used for other things. Interesting thing about my blade techniques, they use less chakra and are more powerful if I speak their name, such as 'Ikorose, Shinso'. Let me show you another" Black said before repeating his blood seal making process, this time using a different seal and slightly different one handed seals.

" **ChiFuinjutsu: Enerugisurasshu(Blood Sealing Technique: Energy Slash)** " Black droned and the seals glowed crimson before fading into the blade, which glowed crimson dully. He raised the blade diagonally up and left from his head.

" **Getsuga Tensho(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)!** " Black called as he swung the blade diagonally down and to the right, sending a large black energy wave outlined in red towards a wide eyed Kome. The boy dodged, but ended up getting a semi-large gash in his hip causing him to fall to his knees. Black slowly walked up to him, repeating the first blood seal.

" **ChiFuinjutsu: Buredo no Kakucho(Blood Sealing Technique: Extending Blade)** " Black droned as his blade dully glowed crimson. He pointed the blade at Kome's neck.

"Forfeit or die" Black growled.

"I forfeit" Kome spoke for the first time. Black was declared the winner as he dismissed the technique and went into the audience, transforming back into his Human form as he went.

–-Time Skip-

-This is... so... predictable- Black thought as Konoha Ninja fought Oto and Suna Ninja. Black transformed into his four tailed Hanyou Form before jumping to the Kage Box where Sarutobi was fighting Orochimaru, going through the barrier like it wasn't there at all.

" **Kushiyose: Edo Tensei(Summoning: Impure Resurrection)!** " Orochimaru called and two coffins rose from the ground. Black quickly did hand seals, narrowing his eyes at the coffins.

" **Raiton: Deyuaru Denki Seiba(Lightning Release: Dual Electric Saber)**!" Black called as he thrust his hands forward, firing a blade of electricity from each hand. The electric blades smashed into the coffins, destroying them and stopping the Edo Tensei from completing, thus drawing attention to him. Black quickly did more hand seals as Orochimaru glared at him. Black ended in the 'Ram' hand seal as the Kage no Juin on his neck pulsed an eery purple.

" **Juinjutsu: Kage no Juin: Reberu Ichi: Kai(Cursed Seal Technique: Cursed Seal of Shadows: Level One: Release)**!" Black called as the purple glow spread over his body in jagged lines before the glow faded revealing black jagged, lightning bolt like, lines all over his body. Two of these lines went up to his face before each separated into two, one of each of the duo went under the line before jutting up to the eye, while the other went above the eye before jutting down to the eye. His eyes were transformed into the Kagegan by the seal's effects. Black's muscles bulged slightly as the black lines started to slowly pulse an eery purple. Black's black Demon Chakra surrounded him, churning and boiling widely, and purple chakra appeared and disappeared in it like the gold. Black growled darkly as he did hand seals and Orochimaru rushed at him with his Kusanagi raised.

" **Meiton: Kaso Shakai no Mau(Dark Release: Maw of the Underworld)**!" Black called and an image of a large black skinned creature's open mouth appeared on the ground below Orochimaru before glowing blue light left Orochimaru, who had been frozen in place, and entered the mouth. Orochimaru struggled to move as this continued for a minute before the image faded and released Orochimaru, leaving the snake man panting from Chakra exhaustion. Black smirked as he drew his blade, shifted it to his right hand, cut his left pointer finger with his teeth, drew a bloody seal on the Katana, and shifted the katana to his left hand before doing one handed hand seals with his right hand.

" **ChiFuinjutsu: Modoku(Blood Sealing Technique: Deadly Poison)** " Black droned darkly and the seals glowed crimson before fading into the blade, causing it to glow crimson dully.

" **Nigeki Kessatsu(Death in Two Steps)** " Black growled before rushing forward and stabbing Orochimaru in the arm, seeming to go through Orochimaru as he did so. Where he stabbed gained a glowing red butterfly mark that faded to black. Black quickly stabbed Orochimaru in the back of the arm at the same place where he stabbed the first time, the only difference being that it was the back of his arm. Another butterfly mark appeared before both started to grow and combine into one. Before they grew over his entire body, Orochimaru, in a desperate act, cut of his arm. The butterfly mark covered the arm before it was completely destroyed.

"Impressive huh? Yeah, the seal for that one took a lot of work" Black said with a grin, not caring that his plan failed. Orochimaru quickly retreated before Black noticed Shukaku in the distance.

"Well, I'm done here, time to go deal with that" Black said before darting towards the giant Tanuki. He reached the battle site to find a knocked out Sasuke and Sakura, with Naruto fighting of the continuous steams of sand that was trying to crush the trio. Black activated his EMS in his right eye, the 'whites' of his eye being black now because of the Kage no Fuin being active, before doing hand seals.

" **Susanoo Jutsu: Bijuu Taiko: Enton: Hogan-ken Moeru(Susanoo Technique: Bijuu Counteract: Blaze Release: Blazing Containment Sphere)**!"Black called as four black energy skeletal arms appeared before they moved over to be above the giant Tanuki in the southwest, northwest, southeast, northeast directions. A sphere of black fire appeared in each palm before each grew to become one and encase the Tanuki, causing the sand attacking Naruto to fall to the ground, some of it sand. Shukaku roar in anger from within the hollow sphere and tried to claw his way out only to burn its claw. Black did more hand seals as Naruto grabbed their unconscious teammates and ran off back to the village. Black's left eye changed into the Rinnegan as a black energy skeletal arm appeared from his rear like a 'tail' before pushing if into the air and above the black fire sphere as the top of it opened enough to fit him. The skeletal arm pushing Black vanished dropping him into the opening onto the giant Tanuki's head. Two more black energy skeletal arms appeared and grasped the Tanuki's head as it roared and tried to get him off, only for black fire to wrap around it's limbs as Black completed his hand seals.

" **Susanoo Rinnegan Meiton Kamiawase Jutsu: So Denryoku Dorein Kinbo(Susanoo Samsara Eye Dark Release Combination Technique: Near Total Power Drain)**!" Black called as tan Demon Chakra pulsed up his, now black and purple glowing, energy skeletal arms and into him. This continued as Shukaku started to fall apart and the black fire sphere faded, its job done. After a few minutes all that was left was Shukaku's head that gave one last roar as it was completely absorbed into Black, leaving only a small amount of power and Ichibi's soul in Gaara, 'Shukaku's' soul being destroyed in the process. Black dismissed all the Susanoo arms, changed back to human, and did a few hand seals as his eyes changed back to the Kagegan.

" **Juinjutsu: Kage no Juin: Reberu Ichi: Fuin(Cursed Sealing Technique: Cursed Seal of Shadows: Level One: Seal)** " Black droned as the black lines faded from his bodyand his eyes changed to their normal emerald green. Black panted as he did a few more hand seals.

" **Kushiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Jutsu)** " Black said tiredly and, after he nicked his finger and slammed his hand into the ground, a puff of smoke appeared before disappearing to reveal a large dog sized fox with yellow fur and two tails. The fox had dark yellow fur on the tip of its ears and tail and it had dark yellow fur on its front paws, going up to its elbows, ending in a jagged lightning like pattern. The fox's electric blue slitted eyes gazed at the tired Black curiously.

" **What happened to you?"** The fox asked.

"An invasion involving Ichibi happened" Black explained before laying on the fox's back.

"Now... to Konoha" Black ordered and the fox nodded before, carefully as to not lose its passenger, bounded off to Konoha.

–-Time Skip-

All of the Konoha Chunin hopefuls stood in the Council Room, awaiting the final decision of whether or not they'd be Chunin.

"The Chunin shall be... Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Black Shadow" Sarutobi announced and handed each a Chunin vest, but before he could hand Black his... Mebuki, Sakura's mom, interrupted.

"NO! That DEMON doesn't deserve to be Chunin!" Mebuki screeched and Black rose his eyebrow.

" _Really,_ so the person who, A) Stopped Orochimaru from summoning the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage, B) _Ran_ Orochimaru, _easily_ , out of Konoha along with his men, _and_ C) _Single handed_ -ly defeated the fucking _ICHIBI, DOESN'T_ Deserve to be Chunin?! PLEASE Explain this?" Black growled and Mebuki shut up wisely. Black took his vest and put it on, with difficulty because of his jacket.

"Can I modify this?" Black questioned and Sarutobi nodded.

"You just need to wear something that looks like that, doesn't matter the color, as long as the symbol on the back is red." Sarutobi answered and Black nodded.

"You are all dismissed" Sarutobi announced and everyone left the room.

–-Time Skip-

Team 7 and 8 stood in the Hokage office, Black now wearing a black version of the Chunin Jacket that had been modified and sown into his normal jacket, having an obvious separation from the normal jacket. Bronco had his jacket merged into his armor, making it look semi-odd but... whatever.

"I request for the nine of you to find my replacement as Hokage, Tsunade Senju" Sarutobi ordered and the nine left the room.

 **Black's 'Stats'-**

 **Name: Black Shadow**

 **Species: Human/Kitsune Hanyou**

 **'Special' Status: Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune**

 **Rank: Chunin**

 **Chakra Levels: Human- High Chunin to Low Jonin Demon- Mid Jonin**

 **Taijutsu: High Chunin**

 **Ninjutsu: Low to Mid Jonin**

 **Genjutsu: Mid Jonin**

 **Fuinjutsu: High Jonin**

 **Kenjutsu: High Jonin**

 **'Inherited' Bloodlines: Kagegan, Rinnegan, Meiton**

 **Copied Bloodlines: Sharingan, Hyoton, Dead Bone Pulse, Yoton, Byakugan, Mokuton, Jiongu, Kamiton(Paper Release), Jiton(Magnet Release)**

 **!END CHAPTER!**

 **Me: Before you say Black is OP, enough strong Shinobi can defeat Black by making him tired and basically out living his chakra reserves.**


End file.
